I'm Gonna Love You Like I'm Gonna Lose You
by Sunset Whispers
Summary: When Theo realises he hasn't bought Harry a Christmas present yet, he takes up Hermione's offer to go shopping in Muggle London. Oneshot. COMPLETE!


_**Hello everyone, this is my first Harry/Theo oneshot which I have written as part of the GGE 2018 for Zivvy (aka Zivandre). I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy this fic. Thank you to ProfessorDrarry for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**_

 _ **Prompts used: ice, tape, trope: pureblood going through department store for muggles, cat, blood, song: Like I'm gonna lose you (title), shaving, puzzle, shopping**_

* * *

Theo regretted leaving his Christmas shopping until the last minute; especially when he still needed to buy Harry something. The issue was he didn't want to go to Diagon Alley because it would be hectic, wizards and witches' bustling around like headless chickens getting last minute gifts. More importantly, though, he wanted to get the man he loved something different this year.

When he overheard Hermione say that she would be going into Muggle London, he knew that was his chance. She was going on about how Ginny still couldn't understand why Hermione preferred to go shopping in London rather than get all her things in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. While Theo himself found it odd he could understand why she did it, because for her being a Muggle-born it was tradition and something she enjoyed.

"So, are you just going shopping alone then?" he asked as they sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, why?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes alight with curiousity.

"Well, I was wondering if I could go with you?"

Hermione almost choked on her mouthful of tea. She'd never expected Theo to ask such a thing, but then she knew he wasn't the arrogant, stuck up Slytherin he used to be, not since he and Harry had become an item. He'd matured and become more laid back, if that was even possible.

"Sorry, Theo, I just wasn't expecting that. Yes, of course you can come with me," Hermione said. "It'll be fun."

After they'd finished their drinks, they left to head into the city. They went into different stores before eventually walking along Oxford Street, their coats wrapped around them to shield them from the biting cold that was almost like a feral dog nipping at their ankles, determined to continue shopping.

Theo glanced up at the department store name, House of Fraser _;_ it seemed almost foreboding. The building seemed to leer over him, like he was another lamb to the slaughter. Hermione tugged on his sleeve and led him inside, both of them glad for the warmth. His eyes grew wide as he surveyed his surroundings, taking in the different sections of the store.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ He wondered.

"Do you know what you want to get Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he's been going on about some new jeans, so I'll probably start with them."

"Alright, the clothing section is upstairs," she said, pointing him in the direction he needed to go.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, his eyes wide with terror at being left alone to fend for himself in this shop that was foreign to him.

She had to stifle a giggle at the way he was looking at her. "I won't be long, I need to get Severus something," she said. She'd already decided what she was going to get the Potions Professor who she saw like an uncle, albeit a grumpy one at that. She intended on getting him something that would keep his mind occupied and knew a jigsaw puzzle would be the perfect thing for that.

"Alright," he said dejectedly before they parted ways. He went to the stairs to get to the second floor when he noticed to his amazement other shoppers going up and down on moving stairs.

 _They have their own magic stairs._

Once he was on the second floor, he perused the men's clothing until he found the perfect pair of jeans, along with a jumper. Taking them back downstairs he found Hermione at the tills making her purchase. It was at that moment that he saw a notebook set that he knew Harry would love, laid out on a table. He took the set and bought that along with the clothes before going to Hermione who was by the entrance to the store.

"So, I see you managed without me then," she said, smiling at him.

He nodded, grinning as they walked out together, their shopping bags in hand. "Yes, I did. Though you never told me they have magic stairs like the moving staircases we had at school."

When she started to laugh he furrowed his brows in annoyance until he realised why it was funny, laughing with her.

"Oh, Theo, I think we'll have to go shopping together more often. Don't worry, I won't tell Harry."

* * *

That evening Theo wrapped the presents up the Muggle way, with wrapping paper and tape, and found that he thoroughly enjoyed the task. He just hoped Harry would like the presents.

When he heard Harry leave the bathroom and pad along the hallway he shrunk the wrapped presents and hid them in his bedside drawer under paperwork, knowing Harry wouldn't go snooping, that was a thing Ron liked to do.

He sat on the bed with a smile on his face as Harry entered in a t-shirt and boxers. When he saw that Harry had been shaving he was relieved, he didn't like kissing him when he was bristly even though Harry found it amusing.

"Did you have a nice time with Hermione today and the magic stairs?" Harry asked, chuckling.

"I can't believe her, she promised she wouldn't tell," Theo grumbled, throwing a pillow that narrowly missed Harry's head when he ducked just in time.

"Oh come on, Theo, she's my sister, you know we don't keep secrets."

"Fine, but when you both do something embarrassing I won't let you hear the end of it," Theo replied, a soft smile gracing his face finally.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Harry said, sitting on the bed beside him and kissing him softly.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Theo waited with nervous anticipation as Harry opened his presents. He felt as if his blood had turned to ice, he was so afraid the green eyed man wouldn't like his presents. But the moment Harry opened them and grinned, he knew he shouldn't have worried. Harry was over the moon with the clothes and the notebook which was something he'd treasure.

Theo thanked Harry for his gifts and Harry smiled. "You're welcome; there is one last one though…"

"Harry, you didn't have to get me anything else, you've got me enough as it is," Theo said.

"Wait here," Harry said, leaving the room before returning minutes later with a box, which he set down gently in front of Theo. "Ok, open it."

Theo lifted the lid off the box and was met by a black cat or rather a kitten with a white chest and paws, its green eyes looking back at him. Lifting the small bundle of fur out, he held it and stroked it gently, smiling as it purred. "Harry, it's so cute, thank you. Does it have a name?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Well, what about Gem? Because she is gorgeous."

"I think that suits her perfectly."

"I love you, Harry," Theo said, leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you too, Theo. Happy Christmas."

* * *

 _ **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**_

 _ **I'll see you all soon,**_

 _ **Sunset Whispers x**_


End file.
